


Cowgirl Farmhand

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Big Breasts, Cowgirl, Cum Eating, F/M, Femdom, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Titjob, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A minotaur decides to show a farmhand that her breasts are also fun to play with.





	Cowgirl Farmhand

_Contact me on my Discord tag: SPARTAN-047#4950._

 

 

_Request_  
by Larkspurdiblock on 05/31/2017  
Request: A busty minotaur working on a farm pins a farmhand to the wall with her breasts and has some 'fun' with him. 

 

_Fetishes: titjob, big breasts, smothering, femdom, cowgirl, cum eating_

 

_Tags: monster girl encyclopedia, monster girl, minotaur_

 

_Summary: A minotaur decides to show a farmhand that her breasts are also fun to play with._

 

 

You walk to the barn of the farm you were working on, checking to see that no one was watching. You started moving towards the door, wondering whether that busty holstaur who you milked each morning was still there. Even when you weren’t milking her, it was nice when she was milking you as she generally did in the afternoons. Sometimes with her hands, and at other times with those humongous H-cups. You had no idea how many different kinds of booby exercises she had to do to get her breasts to be that size, but then, did it really matter? After all, getting smothered with tits the size of your head was all that mattered. 

You sneaked the key of the door out of your pocket which the weresheep farmer had given you, and slipped it into the lock. She was nice enough to give you the key to the barn so you could ‘clean up' regularly. She was generally really nice to you, offering to massage your hands or back when you were done with miking the holstaurs. You generally said yes, and never regretted it. She would get behind you when you were comfortable on the bed and press her fluff-covered breasts against you, kneading her hands into your shoulders while letting her fluffy wool massage your bare back. The effect of her wool generally made you quite drowsy and unable to get away from her. Being rubbed and caressed by her felt like the most natural thing in the world. You happily accepted her hands moving all over you, perhaps even when she massaged your legs and thighs. It felt pretty good, though you were only aware if it when half-asleep as she lay on top of you, her breasts and fingers both giving you the sensation of ultimate bliss when they squeezed every part of your sore muscles. You could live on that energy of hers daily, but there was one more thing waiting for you just a little distance away. You took a deep breath and walked into the barn, looking around for her.

Ah, there she was. The busty holstaur who gave you a similar, though more embarrassing, full-body massage with her breasts. They were huge, easily a G-cup which a giant’s hand probably couldn’t contain, and her gentle flirtations with you made you ensure you always stayed facing away from her, too embarrassed to show her your rising boner each time she pressed up against you from behind when she was done with her own milking and asked you if you would like a milking too, in her soft, sweet voice. The one which gave you a really hard time. Her voice and demeanour was too much for you to handle, and your usual response was to blush, place your hands between your legs and squeak out a no, barely sounding convincing enough to a child. 

Even her giggling was infectious too, and not just to your mouth. No, what she ended up doing was giving you a stiffy each and every time she was rubbing her soft nose into your neck and running her hands up and down your sides. Her hands would generally brush against your buckle and rub your thighs, coming close to your crotch but not quite handling it. It was both embarrassing and exciting all at once, and you were honestly quite confused as to how it could be handled. Half of you wanted to give in and ask her to have her way with you, the other half told you that you might be fired for messing with the cows and ‘cheating’ on the weresheep, even if you weren’t together. You weren’t sure if that was how it worked with all monster girls, but the ones who showed human men even a little affection were generally interested in keeping him around for the rest of their long, long lives. Like those guys’ dicks were whenever they were around one.

You walked up to the black-and-white, spotted holstaur and pulled her tail. She squeaked and jumped into the air, turning around in a graceful pirouette and landing on her hooves, placing her hands on her hips at the same time. It was both adorable and funny, watching her pose like that while in midair. You chuckled and pulled her into a hug, feeling her huge tits squish against your chest. You hadn’t felt them on you for a whole day, and it felt like a year without some warm milk, like Selena Gomez would say. How could monster girls act both adorable and sexy when they were on the prowl? You couldn’t explain, and neither could any of the humans who had been snared by one. Monster girls, oh boy. They were the best.

You kissed the holstaur on the cheek and reached up to her horns. You leaned forwards and nibble at the base, making her moan softly. You drew back and look into her gentle, sweet face, your hand on her cheek. Her green eyes lit up as she saw you, and she mooed softly, her face pressing against yours as your noses touched. She giggled as you ran your nails up against her sides, then back down. You knew she was a little chubby and ticklish all over, and you never failed to take advantage of that. You kept teasing her about how nice it would be if she had feet too so you could tickle the shit out of her pretty soles. She kept laughing her perky ass off and begging you to stop, though you generally went for her armpits and her soft, slightly pudgy belly too. The laughter she let out as you tickled her to death was music to your ears.

The holstaur squirmed in your grip. ’S-stop, dear! D-don’t! You know I’m always sensitive after milking! Please don’t do this, it feels sohahahaahahaha good! I mean bahahahahaahad!!! Kimochi, kimohohohohoCHIIIIIIIIIIIII!’

You grinned widely as you wrapped your arms around her waist and began running your hands up and down her sides. She giggled and kicked around, trying to get away from you. You jammed your hands into her armpits and started tickling her mercilessly there. She let out a weird scream, almost making you jump ten feet in the air, and then started laughing helplessly, begging you to stop doing that. She offered to feed you milk directly, make you coffee, and even spank the other holstaurs in front of you if you liked it. You ignored her and kept tickling her harder, smiling to yourself as her laughter increased in tempo. You leaned down to her ear and licked the inside, telling her how naughty she was.

‘“Kimochi" actually means that this feels good, you know,’ you whispered in her ear, grinning sadistically. 'And since you insist, I’ll give it all to you. Prepare to be tickled to death!’

‘NoooooooHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!’ squealed the holstaur, kicking around in your arms. ‘Please stop, I can’t breathe!’

‘Nor do you need to,’ you said, laughing evilly like the Joker as your nails made short work of her soft skin. She screamed a few times and giggled so much it sounded as if she was watching the Simpsons, or perhaps Married With Children. You ignored her begging and focused on making her laugh her big ass off, using the opportunity to grab and squeeze her buttocks whenever you could.

So engrossed were you in the game of making the holstaur laugh, that you barely noticed the danger coming up to you from behind. Two strong arms suddenly grabbed you and hauled you off the holstaur, swinging you round in circles. It was your turn to squeal and grab hold of the arms keeping you pinned. Whoever had grabbed you was female, judging from the orbs pressed against your back.

‘Do you like bullying the cows here?’ whispered a voice. ‘Well, how about the cows bully you? Wanna join in, holsty-chan?’

’N-noooo,’ said the holstaur, crawling away from you. ‘I’ve had enough from him for a day, I’ll just rest.You can have your fun with him.’

The minotaur grinned and turned you around. Her strong fingers started rubbing against your sides, making you laugh and squirm. While the holstaur had been soft and chubby, she felt ripped and muscular. Her biceps were quite noticeable, and you could see clear hints of muscle all over her body, especially in the prominent abs. Her tail was swishing back and forth excitedly. You weren’t sure what she intended, but it was likely up to no good.

‘Oooooooh,’ she said, her hand brushing against your hardening penis. ‘Is that a milking pail in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?’

‘Let me go!’ you gasped.

‘I don’t think so, lover,’ said the minotaur, reaching behind her to undo her top and let it fall free. You gaped at the sizeable D-cups which popped out of her bra. It wasn’t very big for most monster girls, who generally started at F-cups unless they were lolicons, ‘You caused some trouble for the cows here since you joined. Well, I joined today, and I’ll be giving you some trouble. Or a lot, depending on how naughty you’ve been.

You swung your leg upwards into her crotch, but before you could kick her, her elbow came down and blocked it. You groaned in pain as your shin hit her elbow, the point of it almost breaking your lower leg. You collapsed to the floor and started shuffling back in panic, trying to get away from her as she walked forwards.

‘Do you want to play the “forced sex” game?’ she asked.

‘No!’ you gasped.

‘That’s the spirit!’ she said, reaching down and grabbing your legs. She forced them apart, then knelt between them at your crotch. With one quick yank, your pants flew over her head and landed on the floor. She used her hooves to rip your underwear apart, and then reached down to grab you under your butt and lift you into the air. Your shirt was turned into rags as she moved her hands all over your body. She lifted your crotch at level with her tits and brought you closer, rubbing your erection against them. Or in this case, semi-erection. You were hardening in spite of yourself as her soft breasts began stroking your cock, turning it into a painfully hard rod.

‘Ah, I knew you would like it,’ she said softly, grasping your ass more firmly and letting you balance in the air as she gave you a titjob. Her dexterity was amazing. She could reach under your legs and press her tits together around your member like she was doing now, all without showing any signs of strain. Even a female bodybuilder would be grunting and straining in a not-so-good way at having to keep you up for this long, but she had no problem giving you an airborne tit wank. She spit into the valley her cleavage was forming and moved her tits up and down, using them to jerk you off. She noticed that you weren’t thrusting into them yourself. Scowling, she opened her hands and used both of them to grab your asscheeks firmly in each, moving your hips herself so she could watch you fuck those beautiful tits.

‘What’s the matter?’ she demanded. ‘Aren’t you enjoying this, little boy? I’ve watched how much you enjoyed the holstaur’s breasts, don’t you like mine? I know they’re not the same size, but I know you’ll find them just as pliable!’

You gave a moan as you were made to thrust between those funbags, unable to say that you were afraid of falling down in case you lost your balance in the air.

 

She didn’t seem to mind much though, as long as you kept thrusting into that cleavage. Perhaps she was just interested in making you cum like the holstaurs did each day. Her form was a bit intimidating, but there was no doubt she was feminine enough to excite your sensibilities. You felt her fingers brush against your ass, making you gasp and move forwards. She grabbed you more firmly to ensure you didn’t fall, and continued rubbing your taint and asshole. The sensation was foreign yet exciting, since you had never been teased around that place. She didn’t push her fingers in or ask if she could, but you were okay with what she was doing for now. It felt extremely arousing, and you could feel your cock turning into the Eiffel Tower made of reinforced steel as she stroked around your butthole, sometimes pushing her fingers against it as if she would enter it. Your cock throbbed each time she did, and you ended up thrusting against her boobies like they were a pseudo-pussy. 

She turned out to be quite skilled in getting you to cum even if her boobs weren’t as big as other monster girls, because she gave a throaty moan herself while stabbing her finger against your ass after a few minutes of teasing you. You cried out and began fucking those tits like it was the last thing you would ever do, and erupted all over her chest and neck instantly. You couldn’t believe that she had made you cum so fast without even massaging your prostate. The way she teased your asshole and pushed against it without actually entering you was perfect, as if she had practiced it many times before to find the right amount of pressure or movements to keep a man on the edge.

Your hot cum erupted out over her abs, tits and neck in buckets, covering her torso as you moved yourself back and forth over her breasts. Her hands were still holding you up over them and grasping your buttocks, helping you fuck those beautiful orbs. You could probably get used to smaller titties on a monster girl, depending on how skilled they were. She lifted her middle finger and used it to rub around the ring of your asshole very lightly, like a feather would. You groaned and pushed your cock into her bust, covering it in more seed which was shooting out of your urethra. You almost passed out with force of several more shots of warm cum which you unloaded on her body once more, unable to bear her teasing.

The minotaur supported you by your ass as she lowered you to the ground, allowing you to stand on your feet. She looked at the amount of semen covering her breasts, a smile of pure ecstasy on her face as she brought her nose to it. She took in a deep breath, sighing heavily at the scent of your cum. She put out a long, long tongue, which was, however shorter than an akaname’s, and started licking up every drop of semen from her tits. She used her hand to wipe up the cum on her neck and licked her palms clean. She was enjoying your cum like it was ice cream, cleaning every last drop of it from her body. Finally, the only cum stains left were on her abs and underboob. She reached for a towel which was lying on the hay, but her hand stopped within a few inches of it. An almost evil smile crossed her face as she turned to you, pointing at the mess on her stomach.

‘I think you might want to finish what you started, you dirty boy,’ she said, grabbing your head and pulling it to her abs.

You paused for a while, thinking about what she was saying. Your eyes widened in horror at her implication. You face planted into her abs covered in your semen before you could object, and she was rubbing it all over her sticky body without regard to what you wanted. You hesitantly stuck out your tongue and ended up licking away lots of hot cum from her as she moved your face back and forth over her muscles. You weren’t sure if you were intending to throw up or protest at that time, but it didn't matter now. You were licking and sucking all your own cum from her stomach. It didn’t actually taste that bad, you just wished she had asked before turning you into a semen-craving whore.

The minotaur took your face away from her stomach when she felt you were done licking her clean. She giggled at the sight of your face covered in encrusted spunk, kissing your forehead lightly and then moving to your lips. She kissed your cummy lips, relishing the residual taste of your spunk. Her tongue flicked out and licked some semen off your cheeks and chin, using her fingers to scoop up whatever was dripping down your face and put it into her own mouth. She gave you a dirty grin with her own face and lips covered in spunk. Giving you a few hard shoves, she backed you against the wall. She pushed her large breasts into your face, suffocating you and making you gasp inaudibly since you couldn’t breathe enough to scream. 

The minotaur squeezed your face into her boobs harder. She didn’t seem to worry about whether you could breathe or not; perhaps even a revived incubus zombie would do for her. You tapped on her forearm a few times, and then clouted her to tell her you needed to breathe. She moved her arms away a little, though she was hugging you like a daki and about to squeeze the life out of you. You groaned and looked up into her face. She had a crazy, yandere-ish grin stretching from ear to ear, and your heart sank as you knew you had little chance of escaping her clutches. She would always remain with you and turn you into an unthinking cumpump. A well from which semen could be collected to fuel her and make miniature new versions of herself. Before you could ponder the moral and legal ramifications of this, her hand closed around your throat and lifted you into the air. Kicking and struggling, you were lowered to the ground. The minotaur squatted above you, keeping her crotch over yours and circling her hips. She licked her lips. 

‘Don’t worry, fresh meat,’ she whispered, her hips moving downwards. A warm, fleshy sensation wrapped around your prick as she prepared to ride you ragged for a week. Her insides were soft, hot and wet. They were not anything you had ever felt before or would feel, apart from herself. ‘As I said, it’s your turn to be used by the cows now. Maybe even your weresheep employer.’ You swallowed hard at the thought of the minotaur and weresheep using you for some disbursement of semen every day and then tossing you aside like rubbish. ‘It’s okay, it’ll be a very lazy, enjoyable life for someone like you who wanted to “touch the cow, do it now” instead of milking them.’ You gulped. Surely the holstaurs wouldn’t rape you too? The answer to that was coming in the form of several shadows with horns looming over you, clearly turned on and triggered due to the aroused minotaur riding you. Her insides were wrapped snugly all around your cock, squeezing rhythmically and preparing to get a big deposit inside her. She bent down and smothered you with her tits again, squeezing them around your entire face. You couldn’t believe how big they seemed. ‘Even more monster girls might turn up on hearing all of us mooing when we get your energy. And hurry up, we need the first load of your salty spunk shooting into us … right … NOW!!!!’

That was the first ejaculation you had inside her womb, and it instantly made you her property while she cried out and kept riding you, encouraging you to cum inside her again and make the bond permanent. She did share you around with the holstaurs so they wouldn’t get sexually frustrated, and there did come the time when she princess carried you to the weresheep’s bedroom, heedless of your kicking and screaming that you didn’t want to be put to sleep by her fur and then screwed on the bed without mercy. You didn’t want to be turned into the weresheep’s energy source too. But that’s exactly what happened, because the minotaur was strong enough to pin you to the bed and threaten to tie you up there forever so anyone could have their way with you for the rest of your extended life.

That is a sequel for future requests from perverts who want to hear a cow go ‘moo’, though.


End file.
